The Big City
by Nana Bodt
Summary: Diantara orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, kalian menemukan eksistensi satu sama lain di kota besar itu. ItaxOC spesial buat amerta rosella si mbok mecum yang mengajarkan gue R18 ga pake sensor. Otanjyobi omedetou /ciuminpakekolorKakuju/


Agnes melangkahkan kakinya dengan gusar, mengabaikan rasa menyengat yang menyerang matanya. Ia menerobos kerumunan manusia yang memadati jalanan. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam mantel berwarna coklat madunya, dalam hati ia sedikit merutuk karena lupa membawa sarung tangan. Sambil sesekali mengamati ponsel yang sengaja ia matikan, Agnes terus berjalan entah kemana. Ia tak peduli asal rasa sakit sialan yang menyerang hatinya bisa hilang disapu angin musim dingin.

Kembali teringat olehnya kejadian tadi sore, saat ia tanpa sengaja memergoki kekasihnya (lebih tepat mantan pacar sekarang) tengah bercumbu dengan Titi yang adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Saat kedua bola mata sepekat jelaga miliknya melihat lelaki dengan kulit penuh bekas jahitan itu memeluk (mantan) sahabatnya dengan semakin erat. Ia mendengar suara desahan lolos dari bibir Titi dan hal itu membuatnya muak.

Agnes menginterupsi kegiatan tak senonoh pasangan itu dengan melemparkan bungkusan berisi cake buah yang sedaritadi ia pegang ke arah Kakuzu.. Lelaki itu sontak melepaskan bibir dan pelukannya dari Titi. Agnes dapat melihat keterkejutan singgah dikedua mata lelaki yang dulu amat ia cintai.

"A-Agnes…?!"

Gadis dengan rambut ikal tebal itu berjalan mendekat, dan rasa panik semakin kentara menguasai lelaki serta gadis berambut panjang yang sama terkejutnya dengan Kakuzu.

"T-Tunggu mbok! Ini tak seperti yang kau―"

"_My baby hunny swity cuit cuit_, aku bisa menjelaskan―"

_PLAK!_

Suara nyaring itu sukses menghentikan kata-kata yang tengah terucap. Agnes dapat merasakan panas pada telapak tangannya yang tak tertutup sarung tangan. Kepala Kakuzu tertoleh ke samping kiri, dan terdapat rona kemerahan dengan bentuk telapak tangan pada pipi kanannya. Titi terkesiap.

"_Ga_ ada yang perlu dijelaskan! Mulai sekarang kita putus!"

.

Padahal di malam natal ini harusnya ia bahagia bersama pacar. Dari jauh hari ia sudah merencanakan semuanya; pergi kencan dengan Kakuzu ke taman bermain (ia bahkan sudah membeli tiketnya dengan uang tabungan hasil jerih payahnya kerja sambilan di toko buku Iyis dan Sasori si pengantin baru!) Lalu foto bersama di bawah pohon natal besar di pusat kota. Saat jam menunjuk ke angka 12, ia akan mengabadikannya dalam sebuah kecupan manis yang memabukkan.

'Setelah semua yang aku berikan untuknya, Kakuzu meninggalkanku begitu saja?! Dasar _cowo_ sialan!' Jeritmu dalam hati, tanpa sadar setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya yang memerah. Buru-buru ia usap air mata sialan itu dari wajahnya, tidak sudi menangisi lelaki yang telah meluluhlantakkan hatinya hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

Agnes berjalan semakin cepat, dan karena hal itu membuatnya menginjak tali sepatunya yang sedaritadi sudah lepas simpulnya. Agnes terjerembab di atas tanah yang berlapis salju. Hal itu menyebabkan kaus kaki berwarna hitam yang membungkus kakinya menjadi basah dan sekarang kedua kakinya kedinginan.

Agnes menangis. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di atas tanah yang masih dilapisi salju. Mengabaikan tatapan mengejek yang diberikan orang-orang yang lalu lalang. Menangisi kesialannya, menangisi hatinya yang dicampakkan, menangisi dirinya yang sendirian di malam natal. Dan sekarang, ia kedinginan dan lapar, rasanya menyebalkan sekali! Rasanya ia ingin menjerit dan membeberkan semua aib cowo sialan yang membuatnya menyedihkan seperti ini.

"Hei… kau Agnes 'kan?"

Suara isakannya terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara yang tak asing untuknya, namun ia tak begitu ingat siapa pemilik suara itu. Dengan kedua mata yang sembab, hidung yang memerah dan mengeluarkan ingus, Agnes mendongakkan kepalanya. Mendapati sepasang mata sewarna langit mendung menghipnotisnya dan sejenak rasa sedihnya seperti hilang tak berbekas dibawa angin.

Di depannya berdiri sosok pemuda yang dulu pernah mengisi hatinya. Lelaki yang dulu pernah menjadi temannya. Lelaki yang tiga tahun lalu pergi tanpa kata dan meninggalkannya tanpa sempai ia mengungkapkan rasa yang ada dihatinya. Lelaki itu masih sama seperti tiga tahun lalu, hanya saja lebih tinggi, lebih tampan dan lebih….. dewasa….

Jemarimu menunjuk lelaki itu.

"Kau… Uchiha Itachi?"

.

.

.

**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

.

**The Big City** © Nana Bodt

.

**Warning:** typos. Br pertama kali bikin charaxOC jadi kl ancur mohon dimaklumi… Bagi orang lain yang baca, anggap aja si 'Agnes' ini adalah kalian. Selamat ngayal o)―

.

Hadiah buat _amerta rosella_ yang ulangtaun tanggal 21 Januari ini alias hari ini. _Otanjobi omedetou _mbok! Mmpung gue baik nih gue bikinin buat lo, meskipun ga rela sih wkakkakakaka (Ya Tuhan ampuni hamba… )

Semoga makin tua lo ga makin bejad ya, uda cukup lo meracuni otak polos gue dengan omongan2 R-18 yg ga disensor :'( Semoga bisa lulus dgn nilai yg memuaskan nanti (amin) cepetan kaya biar bisa nraktir gue dan anak2 gila di fb (you know who lah.) Semoga tiba-tiba lo jadi langsing dan makin semok biar Kakuzu makin sayang (amiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnn) pokoknya semoga semua yang terbaik diberikan sama yg di atas buat lo dan semua rencana bisa berjalan dgn baik.

Oh dan semoga lo suka sama ini fic ;)

.

_Happy reading!_

.

.

.

Kedua anak manusia itu terduduk diam disebuah kafe di dekat lokasi pertama kali mereka bertemu. Setelah Itachi membantunya berdiri, (dan mengibaskan salju yang menempel di rambutnya.) Lelaki itu menawarkan untuk menghangatkan diri dengan secangkir kopi atau coklat panas kesukaannya (Agnes menjerit senang dalam hati karena lelaki itu masih mengingatnya.) Tentu saja ia menerima tawaran itu dengan senang hati.

Sembari menunggu pesanan datang, Agnes membuka kedua kaus kakinya yang basah dan memasukkannya dulu ke dalam tas setelah dibungkus plastik. Lalu gadis keturunan Indonesia itu membuka pembicaraan. Mulai dari pertanyaan basa basi seperti 'Apa kabar?', 'Bagaimana sekolahmu?', sampai ke pertanyaan 'Kenapa bisa ada di sini?' Semuanya dijawab oleh anak sulung keluarga Uchiha itu dengan antusias dan sesekali lelaki itu bertanya balik kepadanya. Hal itu membuatnya senang.

"Menyebalkan sekali kau tidak bilang-bilang kalau akan kembali kemari."

"Aku 'kan _ga_ punya nomormu Nes."

Oh iya ya.

Setelah itu kalian bertukar nomor ponsel, bersamaan dengan minuman pesanan kalian yang sudah datang. Gadis dengan kulit kecoklatan itu menyeruput coklat hangatnya dan mendesah lega saat merasakan rasa hangat yang menyebar diperutnya. Juga menggelitik di telapak tangannya yang tak tertutup sarung tangan.

"Kau pasti lupa membawa sarung tangan. Kebiasaan deh."

Agnes menghentikan kegiatan menyeruput coklat panasnya dan mengamati Itachi yang sekarang tengah mengamatinya. Ada senyum tipis yang singgah di wajah tampannya, senyum yang ditujukan padanya. Menyadari hal itu membuat semburat merah menghiasi pipinya yang ikutan memanas.

"Hehe.. Habis aku tadi buru-buru sih."

"Dasar pelupa."

Tak ada angin tak ada hujan, tiba-tiba Itachi menanyakan pertanyaan yang membuat Agnes langsung ingat dengan kejadian buruk tadi sore.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak jalan bersama pacarmu?"

Kebahagiaan yang kentara pada sepasang biji mata yang sewarna dengan rambut ikalnya sirna, digantikan oleh mendung yang singgah disana. Agnes meletakkan gelas yang isinya tinggal setengah ke atas meja dengan lesu.

"…Aku baru saja putus tadi."

Ia dapat merasakan tatapan Itachi seakan berusaha membaca isi hatinya, seperti ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Gadis keturunan Indonesia itu akhirnya membuka mulutnya. Memutuskan untuk bercerita daripada membuat mantan _crush_-nya itu penasaran terus. Itachi mendengarkan cerita Agnes sambil sesekali menyeruput kopi hitamnya yang masih hangat.

"―lihat! Aku bahkan sudah membeli dua tiket tapi jadi sia-sia!" ujar si gadis berkulit sawo matang manis sambil melambai-lambaikan tiket taman bermain dengan putus asa. Dalam hati ia berharap mungkin ada yang mau membeli tiketnya biar _ga_ rugi.

Tiba-tiba Itachi bangun dari kursinya. Mengabaikan Agnes yang menatapnya dengan tatapan heran, lelaki dengan surai rambut yang panjang dan halus seperti iklan _shampoo_ itu menuju kasir dan membayar minuman mereka. Setelah urusan selesai, Itachi kembali menuju meja yang semula ia tempati dan mendapati kedua alis gadis teman masa kecilnya itu bertautan. Bingung.

"Lha kenapa kau yang bayar?"

Itachi mengambil mantelnya yang tersampir di kursi.

"Ambil mantel dan tas mu sekarang Nes. Kita pergi ke taman bermain?"

Ha?

Agnes yang tak kunjung bergerak membuat Itachi sebal juga. lelaki itu akhirnya mengambil inisiatif. Ia ambil mantel tebal berwarna coklat kayu dan tas ransel yang ada di lantai. Lalu menyerahkan mantel kepada empunya dan ia sendiri akhirnya menggendong tas si gadis.

"Cepat pakai."

Agnes hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, sama sekali tak menyahut. Kesadarannya seakan dibawa pergi angin musim dingin. Dengan agak cepat ia memakai mantelnya agar Itachi tak menunggu lama. Tidak lama kemudian mereka keluar dari cafe dan menerobos kerumunan manusia diiringi oleh hujan salju yang turun satu-satu.

Ketika Itachi menggenggam tanganmu yang beku setelah sekian lama dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku mantelnya yang cukup besar dan hangat, ia baru menyadari kalau sekarang ukuran tangan lelaki itu jauh lebih besar darinya. Berbeda dari tiga tahun yang lalu.

Kaget? Tentu saja. Ia, Agnes Satmoko, tak pernah sekalipun berkhayal kalau Itachi akan berada lagi disini setelah sekian lama. Tak berani bahkan untuk memimpikan lelaki itu akan kembali menggandeng tangannya seperti dulu dan mengajaknya pergi ke taman bermain di malam natal… Seperti sebuah kencan…

T-tunggu…. KENCAN?

Tersadar akan situasi yang menimpanya, kedua bola mata seindah langit malam miliknya terbelalak lebar.

Ia kencan dengan Uchiha Itachi?! Tampar ia sekarang!

Mau tak mau.. Kenyataan bahwa ia sekarang akan berkencan dengan lelaki yang dulu amat ia sukai membuat semua kesedihan yang sempat mengisi hatinya hilang semua. Digantikan oleh rasa senang yang meluap-luap. Senyuman yang amat lebar menghiasi wajahnya, membuat kedua pipinya jadi semakin tembam dan ada rona tipis yang menempel di sana. Ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada telapak tangan Itachi yang besar. Nampaknya Itachi terkejut, namun pegangan lelaki itu pun semakin mengerat di balik kantung mantelnya.

Ia dapat melihat lampu-lampu berkelap-kelip yang berpendar di sepanjang pinggir jalan. Menghiasi toko-toko yang masih buka. Ada harum kayu manis dan gula yang samar tercium dari arah toko roti yang penuh dengan antrian pengunjung. Tanpa sadar Agnes menelan air ludahnya sendiri.

Menyadari langkah kaki Agnes yang semakin melambat, Itachi melirik gadis yang lebih pendek darinya dan mendapati sang teman kecil yang asyik mengamati toko roti. Ada senyuman langka yang singgah pada permukaan wajah Uchiha Itachi, yang sayangnya tidak Agnes sadari.

"Kau mau?"

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Agnes mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah jalan dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak usah. Lagipula antriannya 'kan ramai. Nanti kita malah semakin lama ke taman bermainnya…"

"_Ga _apa-apa kok. Ayo ngantri dulu. Lagipula aku juga lumayan lapar."

Ukkh, Kakuzu bahkan tidak pernah sebaik ini dulu, batin Agnes sambil berjalan menuju antrian bersama Itachi. Eehh kenapa dia jadi _mikirin_ cowo brengsek itu ya? Biar saja dia sama Titi sekarang! Lebih baik dia menikmati malam ini bersama Itachi yang jelas-jelas lebih _gentle_ daripada mantan pacarnya itu!

"Oh ya Nes, kau antri dulu ya. Aku mau ke toko itu sebentar." Itachi berkata sambil menunjuk sebuah toko sup yang sedang tidak terlalu dipadati pengunjung. Agnes menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Oke. Dan belikan aku juga ya yang enak!"

Mendengar itu Itachi memutar bola matanya sambil tersenyum miring. Diusap-usapnya pucuk kepala si gadis manis berambut hitam ikal sampai acak-acakan dan membuat si empunya kepala sebal.

"Iya nyonya Agnes."

Itachi meninggalkan tempat itu dan membiarkan Agnes sendiri. karena bosan, ia memutuskan untuk bersenandung kecil sambil mengamati langit yang ditaburi bintang yang berkelap-kelip. Tak banyak memang yang dapat dilihat disana, namun hal itu sudah cukup membuat senyum kembali merekah di wajahnya. Ia dapat merasakan lembutnya salju yang turun dan menyentuh keningnya yang tersibak karena ia menjepit poninya ke atas.

Saat ia akhirnya bisa masuk ke dalam toko, Itachi pas-pasan datang dengan tangan yang memegang sebuah box berukuran sedang. Lelaki itu pun ikut masuk ke dalam toko sambil berkata permisi sekali-sekali agar tidak dikira menyela antrian.

"Sudah pilih rotinya belum Nes?"

"Belum nih. Aku bingung mau yang mana."

Setelah melihat-lihat, Agnes memutuskan untuk mengambil roti dengan _cream cheese_ di dalamnya, sedangkan Itachi mengambil roti rasa kopi yang dari plastiknya saja sudah tercium baunya. Mereka kembali mengantri dan setelah akhirnya berada di depan kasir, Itachi membayar kedua roti mereka.

"Lha aku baru mau bayar."

"Masa aku biarin _cewe_ bayarin aku Nes? Ogah ah."

'Ya ampun Itachi baik _banget_! Beda sama si Kakuzu yang pelitnya setengah mati. Kalau lagi baik sih iya dibayarin, itu aja kalau murah. Coba kalau mahal, disuruh bayar sendiri! kalau lagi makan bareng aja bayarnya patungan… Memang sih gue _ga_ _matre_, tapi tetep aja kalau dibayarin rasa senangnya beda…..' batin Agnes sambil memakan rotinya yang rasanya enak sekali. Pantas saja toko roti itu ramai sampai mengantri di luar.

Sepanjang jalan mereka memakan roti ditangan sambil sesekali mengobrol. Setelah rotinya habis, mereka memakan sup yang masih hangat. Ada senyum yang dibentuk bibir Agnes saat merasakan kaldu sapi memanjakan lidahnya dan rasa hangat yang menari-nari di perutnya.

Tanpa sadar akhirnya mereka sampai di taman bermain yang masih buka. Agnes menyerahkan tiketnya kepada petugas dan setelah itu mereka masuk ke dalam sana. Kedua mata milik gadis sawo matang itu berbinar senang saat melihat berbagai wahana yang bercahaya warna-warni. Uggh, dia mau naik semuanya!

"Ayo Itachi, aku mau naik yang itu." Agnes langsung menarik tangan Itachi dan berjalan menuju _roller coaster _tertinggi di taman bermain itu. namun bukannya berjalan sambil melihat ke depan, gadis itu melihat Itachi. Tanpa gadis itu sadari Itachi menenggak ludahnya saat melihat wahana bermain itu, gugup.

"Yakin Nes? _Gamau_ naik yang lain dulu?"

"Iya yakin. Kenapa?"

"….."

"…..?"

"Ya… _ga_ kenapa-kenapa sih…"

Tidak menyadari ada keraguan dan rasa takut yang terselip pada nada suara si sulung Uchiha itu, Agnes terus menuntun lelaki yang nampak pasrah bagai dibawa ke tempat pejagalan. Menuju wahana yang paling dihindari untuk orang-orang yang tidak suka memacu adrenalin.

Beruntung mereka tidak perlu antri saat sampai di depan wahana. Mereka langsung menduduk kursi kosong kedua paling depan dan memasang sabuk pengaman mereka. Petugas lalu mengecek kembali sabuk para pengunjung dua kali, termasuk sabuk Itachi dan juga Agnes. Wajah gadis berusia delapan belas tahun itu nampak antusias. Tak menyadari wajah lelaki disampingnya yang hampir memutih karena ketakutan.

Saat roda kereta mulai bergerak, saat itulah jantung Itachi berdetak begitu kencang. Lelaki dengan biji mata berwarna kelabu itu mengeratkan pegangannya pada sabuk pengamannya. Dalam hati ia berdoa supaya masih bisa hidup sampai penyiksaan ini berakhir.

"Kau sudah siap, Itachi?"

Lelaki itu mengangguk. Tak mau menjawab karena ia yakin ia pasti akan menjawabnya terba―

"AAAARRGGGHHHHHHHHHH"

Lengkingan suara Itachi terdengar begitu kencang menutupi suara teriakan yang lain saat kereta yang mereka naiki meluncur dalam kecepatan super.

.

.

Itachi mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya pada tong sampah di pinggir taman. Agnes sibuk mengusap tengkuk si lelaki yang agak kaku dengan ekspresi khawatir, bersalah dan juga lucu bercampur jadi satu. Ia tak tahu kalau Itachi takut ketinggian.

Padahal pas mereka masih kelas 3 SD, Itachi suka pura-pura jadi _spiderman_. Melompat dari atas lemari yang lumayan tinggi sambil pura-pura mengeluarkan jaring laba-laba dari pergelangan tangannya.

"Kamu _ga_ bilang kalau takut ketinggian…"

"Habis 'kan _ga_ keren."

Agnes membuang nafas sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Lebih _ga_ keren mana? Mengaku kalau takut ketinggian atau muntah habis naik _roller coaster_?"

Itachi memilih tidak menjawab dan terus mengeluarkan isi perutnya yang terombang-ambing saat ini. 'Dua-duanya ga keren!' Jerit batinnya.

Itachi duduk di kursi taman yang tak jauh dari tong sampah, menunggu Agnes yang ingin membeli minuman untuk mereka berdua. Dalam diam ia mengamati puluhan pasangan yang melintasi tempatnya berdiri. Ada juga beberapa orangtua yang membawa anaknya. Pemandangan itu sudah cukup untuk mengundang seulas senyum yang amat tipis singgah di wajahnya.

"Nih buatmu. _Ga_ ada air jahe sih tapi setidaknya bisa mengurangi rasa _ga_ enak di perut."

"_Thanks_ Nes."

Meskipun tidak hangat, namun susu murni yang disodorkan Agnes padanya sudah cukup untuk membuat rasa bergejolak di perutnya mereda. Agnes sibuk menikmati jus apel botol yang juga ia beli dari _vending machine_.

"Habis ini mau kemana?"

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam akhirnya Itachi membuka mulutnya. Agnes masih memandangi lampu berwarna-warni yang menghiasi taman raksasa itu.

"Terserah sih. Perutmu _uda ga_ kenapa-napa?"

"_Ngga_ sih.."

Agnes pun akhirnya bangkit dari posisi duduknya diikuti Itachi. Sambil menggandeng tangan Itachi, gadis berambut ikal itu menyeret temannya menuju wahana lain yang tak jauh dari sana. Ada senyuman cerah menghiasi wajah Agnes saat ia dengan antusias berjalan mendekati _merry go round_ yang berada di pusat taman bermain.

Serta sebuah senyuman yang amat jarang sekarang singgah di wajah Itachi.

Dalam cahaya yang menerangi tempat mereka berdiri, di antara kerumunan manusia yang berjalan melewati mereka. Dalam keramaian yang mengisi keheningan malam natal dan di antara hujan salju yang masih turun dengan malu-malu. Mereka bergandengan tangan dan tak sekalipun pernah terlepas.

.

.

Mereka keluar dari tempat itu setelah waktu menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Hal itu berarti taman bermain sudah tutup. Agnes nampak begitu senang. Tak sekalipun wajah itu terlihat lelah. Itachi yang melihatnya mau tak mau tersenyum kecil―walau sekarang kakinya terasa begitu lemas karena diseret kesana kemari.

Tiba-tiba perut Agnes keroncongan.

"Uggh, aku lapar. Makan yuk, aku yang bayar."

Kedua alis Itachi mengerut.

"Siapa yang mau dibayarin sama kamu? Enak _aja_. Aku yang bayarin."

Agnes mendengus sebal. Ternyata _dibayarin_ itu ga semenyenangkan yang ia duga.

"Tapi kan―"

"_Ga_ ada tapi-tapian. Oh ya gimana kalau kita ke _bazaar_ makanan di tengah kota saja. Pasti enak." usul Itachi. Langsung memotong ucapan Agnes karena ia malas berdebat tentang siapa yang membayar siapa. Dia 'kan mau mentraktir gadis manis itu.

"Ya_ uda_ ayo!" sahut Agnes antusias. Mendengar kata '_bazaar_' dan 'makanan' membuat perutnya semakin _keruyukan_.

Sebelum Agnes menyeretnya, Itachi melepaskan sebelah sarung tangannya.

"Oh ya nih pakai." Itachi menyodorkan benda itu kepada Agnes. Gadis itu menyerngit bingung.

"Hah buat apa?_ Ga_ usah." Tolaknya. Namun Itachi berkeras.

"_Udah_ pakai aja. Udara semakin dingin dan tanganmu yang _ga_ aku gandeng 'kan kasihan."

Hangat.

Hal itu lah yang ia rasakan saat kata-kata itu diucapkan oleh Itachi. Saat ia mengenakan sarung tangan berwarna hitam yang kebesaran, membungkus tangannya yang kedinginan sedaritadi. Saat tangannya yang lain digandeng oleh tangan Itachi yang sama-sama tidak terbungkus sarung tangan dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantung mantel lelaki itu…

Mereka kali ini berjalan lebih cepat. Seiring dengan salju yang turun semakin deras, angin pun berhembus semakin dingin. Kedua pangkal hidung kedua anak manusia itu semakin memerah karena udara beku yang menusuk hingga ke tulang-tulangnya.

.

.

Harum sosis yang dipanggang serta _okonomiyaki _yang tengah dimasak mengisi udara yang mereka hirup saat akhirnya mereka sampai ke_ bazaar_ makanan di pusat kota. Tempat yang sekarang dipadati oleh orang-orang yang kelaparan atau sekedar ingin melihat-lihat. Pegangan Itachi pada tangan Agnes mengerat.

"Pegang tanganku lebih erat Nes. Jangan sampai kita terpisah."

Agnes menganggukkan kepalanya sambil merutuki rona merah yang tak pernah hilang dari pipinya. Untung udara dingin sekali sehingga rona merah itu dikira ada karena kedinginan, bukannya karena rasa malu.

Hari tinggal tersisa dua puluh delapan menit lagi saat akhirnya mereka bisa keluar dari kerumunan. Dengan kantong berisi sosis panggang dengan mayones, _taiyaki_, cola dingin dan kentang goreng. Itachi mengambil sosis panggang terlebih dahulu dan memakannya, sambil sesekali menyuapi gadis disampingnya dengan sosis yang sama karena tangan gadis itu yang lain memegang kantung berisi makanan. Sampai sekarang lelaki itu tak menyadari rona merah yang menghiasi pipi Agnes adalah karena ulahnya, bukan karena angin musim dingin yang gadis itu salahkan.

Itachi tak membiarkan tangan mereka terlepas sedetik pun.

Sampai yang tersisa tinggal cola dingin, waktu menunjukkan lima menit lagi sebelum hari berganti. Kembang api menghiasi cakrawala dengan sinarnya yang berwarna-warni. Bunyinya menambah keramaian di malam natal. Meskipun salju turun, hal itu tak menghalangi kumpulan bunga api itu mewarnai langit. Agnes memandangi keindahan di atas kepalanya dengan kagum, tak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang terus memperhatikannya.

"Hei Nes, kita ke sana aja yuk."

Agnes mengikuti si pemuda yang menuntunnya jauh dari keramaian, menuju pohon cemara dengan tinggi hampir mencapai dua puluh meter yang berdiri menjulang di pusat kota. Begitu banyak hiasan pohon natal yang menggantung pada dedaunan tajam pohon palsu itu. ada lampu berwarna-warni bersinar mengelilingi tubuh pohon itu. Ada bintang berukuran cukup besar yang bersinar terang pada puncak pohon raksasa di depan mereka.

Di situ juga cukup ramai namun tak seramai tempat mereka berdiri sebelumnya. Banyak pasangan yang berlalu lalang di sana. ada yang mengambil foto, ada juga yang bermesraan sambil mengobrol. Sepertinya hanya mereka berdua disini yang bukan pasangan disini.

Menyadari hal itu membuat Agnes salah tingkah. Apalagi Itachi juga tidak berkata apa-apa membuatnya semakin gugup. Jantungnya berdebar sedikit lebih cepat saat pemuda di sampingnya mengeratkan genggamannya…

"Hei Nes…"

Agnes sedikit terlonjak saat namanya dipanggil oleh Itachi. Ia menelan ludahnya gugup.

"Y-ya?"

"Kau tadi bilang 'kan mau menghabiskan sisa malam natal bersama mantan pacarmu disini?"

Pikiran Agnes langsung _blank_. Gadis itu tak berkutik saat Itachi melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Saat lelaki itu memegang kedua bahunya sehingga sekarang mereka berdiri berhadapan.

"Uh… Soal itu…." Agnes menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Berusaha mengusir rasa gugup namun gagal.

Bunyi kembang api semakin kencang seiring dengan waktu yang terus berlalu.

10

Tangan Itachi membersihkan salju yang menempel pada surai lebat sewarna tinta milik Agnes.

_DUAARRR!_

Jemari yang tak terbungkus sarung tangan mengusap lembut permukaan pipinya yang memerah.

_DUAARR!_

Itachi mendekatkan kepalanya hingga jarak antara bibir mereka semakin mendekat. Kini Agnes dapat mencium samar bau tubuh Itachi yang tertutup bau makanan yang tadi pria itu makan. Organ pemompa darah gadis itu berpacu begitu cepat hingga ia seperti dapat mendengar suara detaknya.

"Aku boleh 'kan menciummu?"

_DUARRRR!_

Agnes memegangi kedua tangan Itachi yang sekarang mendekap pipinya. Mendekatkan bibirnya hingga saling bersentuhan.

.

"_MERRY CHRISTMAS!"_

.

Di antara suara riuh penduduk Tokyo yang saling berteriak dan berpelukan saat natal telah tiba. Di antara pasangan-pasangan lain yang melakukan hal yang sama dengan mereka. Di antara hujan salju yang turun semakin deras. Rasa dingin sekejap hilang, digantikan oleh kehangatan yang memenuhi sekujur tubuhnya. Ketika bibir lelaki itu melumat bibirnya dengan lembut dan perlahan, memabukkan dalam satu ciuman panjang. Ia dapat merasakan bibir yang dulu sempat ingin ia cium, dan sekarang keinginan itu terkabul.

Saat ciuman mereka terlepas dan mereka membuka matanya. Agnes dapat melihat ada cinta menyembul pada permukaan sepasang bola mata berwarna kelabu di depannya. Saat ia dapat melihat senyuman yang menempel pada wajah lelaki itu, membuatnya semakin tampan saja. Tak kuasa menahan seluruh perasaannya yang bergejolak, Agnes mendekap pria itu.

.

.

Ia kira, hari itu adalah hari tersial seumur hidupnya. Namun sekarang… Diantara keramaian penduduk kota Tokyo yang berlalu lalang memenuhi jalan, dibawah salju yang memandikan tubuhnya, ia menemukan tempat baru bagi hatinya untuk berlabuh.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Fin**_

.

.

.

.

.

**a.n:** Kelaarrrrr…. KELARRRR AHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA /melipir/ ini mbok buat lo…. Buat looooooooooo! Gue sepenuh hati bikinnya, tapi maap kl nge_rush_. Abis gue uda ga sanggup jadi gue pikir segini aja ngetiknya. Untung ini kelar tepat waktu. Kmaren2 lo blg tnggal 22 sih makanya gue leha2 terus prettttttt.

Oh ya jangan lupa RnR ya? /ciuminsatu2/


End file.
